Code: Heart - New Years Edition
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and for the Lyoko Warriors, another XANA attack. What would happen if the events prior to Code Lyoko: A New Journey never happened? What would happen if Naomi was trapped on Lyoko instead of returning to her dimension? Read to find out


_**Detroid: It's almost time for a brand new year**_

_**sakuraphoenix: But until then, we've got a surprise for you**_

_**Detroid: Yeah but it doesn't have to do with Doctor Who but does have a bit of time traveling though**_

_**sakuraphoenix: True, but let's get to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Code Lyoko, just our OC's. Taios doesn't belong to us. He belongs to our good friend infinitestories. Kayori doesn't belong to us either. She belongs to Decode9. Sia and Rina belongs to D. J. Scales. Finally Peter belongs to Lyokowarrior1994**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Are we forgetting something?**_

_**Detroid: *scratches my head like Sonic in Sonic X* I don't think so**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Then we're good. Let's get started, so enjoy!**_

_**Detroid: Now I remember! It's starting in Caleb's POV. Now enjoy!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: What my boyfriend said**_

_At was the biggest night of our lives since a new year as right around the corner and Kadic was throwing a masquerade ball to celebrate the new year. Yumi had Ulrich to dance with. Jeremy and my sister well, I have no clue since I don't know where they are. Sia and Rina were dancing by themselves while I was waiting for someone and that someone was my girlfriend, Naomi. I just hope XANA doesn't try anything during this ball. Just then, I saw someone wearing a pink dress holding a pink feather fan with a matching mask on her face, and I immediately knew who it was._

"Babe, is that you?" I asked her

"Who else can pull off this look?" My girlfriend asked me

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." My girlfriend told me as we kissed

"I wonder where Aelita and Jeremy are at." I asked my girlfriend

"Hopefully away from Odd's stinky feet." My girlfriend told me

_Aelita's POV_

_I was knocking on Jeremy's door to see if he wanted to go to the masquerade ball in the gym with me so he's not on his computer._

"Jeremy, may I come in?" I asked as I was knocking on his door

"It's open." said Jeremy

_I soon entered his room and when he saw me, his jaw just dropped_

"Do you want to go to the masquerade ball with me?" I asked him

"Well, uh, that is, uh, yeah. I would love to." Jeremy said while stammering

"*giggles* Get dressed so we can go." I said

"Okay." Jeremy said as I left the room so he could change

_Jeremy is so cute when he tries to think of what to say when we talk. I soon saw him in a tuxedo, all ready for the masquerade ball. Good thing masks were provided at the door for those who didn't have one._

"Shall we get going?" I asked him

"Yeah, we will, I mean we shall." Jeremy then said

_We soon went to the gym with our arms linked as Jim gave us two masks to wear._

"This will be a great night, Jeremy." I said while blushing behind the mask

"I agree, Aelita." Jeremy told me

_Caleb's POV_

_Naomi and I were dancing and having a blast even if it's to celebrate a brand new year. At least she and I are still together, that was until Naomi's and my watch started going off. Great XANA. Why out of all the times to launch an attack before a new year?_

"Why XANA? Just… why?" My girlfriend asked out loud

"How do we get Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sia, Rina, Taios, Jeremy and Aelita to notice that XANA launched an attack since we don't have our phones on us?" I asked my girlfriend

"Easy. You catch me." My girlfriend told me

"Alright." I said

_Naomi then pretended to faint, and I caught her before she could hit the floor which the other Lyoko warriors to know that XANA launched an attack as I said:_

"I'll take her to the infirmary."

"We'll go with her." Ulrich said to Jim

"Yeah." Yumi said

"Alright, just make sure she's okay, now get going already!" exclaimed Jim

_Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sia, Rina, Taios, Jeremy, Aelita, Naomi and I left the gym before we headed over to the factory. I wonder what XANA's attack is this time?_

"We're lucky that Naomi and I brought our watches to the masquerade ball." I said

"Yeah. Don't go anywhere without these." said Naomi

_We soon got to the factory and in the elevator. When Jeremy got up to the lab, we went down to the scanner room where I let, Naomi, Sia and Rina go first since it would go faster if I stayed behind last._

"All aboard the Lyoko express." said Jeremy

_Soon after everyone else went, I got into one of the empty scanners as I said:_

"Let's do this Jeremy!"

"Alright. I'm launching the procedure. Transfer, Caleb. Scanner, Caleb. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I soon landed but, it was in the wrong sector!_

"Jeremy! Yumi! Odd! Ulrich! Naomi! Taios! Sia! Rina! Where are you guys?" I asked

_Now that I was looking closely, it seemed… different._

"Okay guys! This isn't funny anymore!" I exclaimed

_I then heard the sound of virtualization, which then I saw… me, Aelita, and Naomi being virtualized, then I saw me catching her. This… this was the day Naxita was born._

"I wonder… If I can save Naomi before Naxita is born… could our fight against XANA change?" I asked myself in thought as I watched everything that happened that day happen in front of me

_I soon saw Naomi in the Scyphozoa's grip just how it was years ago but now… I can save her. I hid in the distance and shot lighting at Skippy which caused it to drop Naomi's past self into my arms as they hid in the tower. I hope that gave us a fighting chance. And… I hope it means the best for her. A couple of minutes later, I was back in the scanners but… something seemed off. I soon went up to the lab and saw that the supercomputer was turned off? Why?_

"Jeremy! Taios! Aelita! Yumi! Odd! Ulrich! Sia! Rina! Sia! Naomi! Where are you guys!" I exclaimed

_I soon heard a noise from the elevator since it was coming up but as soon as it opened, I saw me and… Naomi._

_Parallel Naomi's POV, 10 years ago_

_I screamed as I fell from the jellyfish's grasp and fell into Caleb's arms._

"Thanks." I told Caleb

"Anytime but now, let's get inside the tower." Caleb told me

"Right." I told Caleb as we ran inside

_After we ran inside, we hid with Aelita, until we heard dad and Franz getting hurt outside. What were we going to do…?_

_Caleb's POV_

_I was staring at me and Naomi but something seems… off about them? Why aren't they kissing?_

"What's going on!" I asked

"Who are you?" Parallel Caleb asked me

"I was about to ask you that." I said

"Same with me." Parallel Naomi then said

"Name's Caleb and who are you?" Parallel Caleb asked

"My name is also Caleb. Now tell me, why is the supercomputer turned off?" I asked right back

"How do you know about the supercomputer?" Parallel Naomi then asked me

"Last thing I remembered was getting virtualized onto Lyoko but then I landed in the forest sector in the past." I said

"And when did you show up?" Parallel Naomi asked me

"I saw both of us being transferred to Lyoko." I admitted

"Then… it was day you saved me from the Scyphozoa." Parallel Naomi told my parallel self

"No…. the Caleb you're with right now didn't save you... I did... I was hiding in the distance because I was from the future but when I saw you still in the Scyphozoa's grip... I had to do something because where I'm from... you and Naxita are split... Naxita kills Taios' father and you're sent back to your own world where we came from leaving Aelita, me and Taios trapped on Lyoko..." I said as I admitted to where I saved Naomi

"Uh, who's Naxita?" Parallel Naomi asked me

"Good thing I did save you because it's a long story." I said while sweat-dropping

"Then start from the beginning. It's not like we have to deal with XANA anymore, right Caleb?" Naomi's parallel self asked my parallel self

"Yeah sis." My parallel self said back

"Naxita is your dark side where I'm from and trust me... she is pure evil..." I said before getting confused about what my parallel self said before both of them shivered about Naxita as I said:

"She was awakened if I didn't save you years ago from the Scyphozoa… and what did you mean by 'sis?"

"Well… if you came from where we didn't save Naomi… a lot is different here." my parallel self said

_*Flashback, Parallel Caleb's POV, 10 years ago*_

_I was watching Natalie cry as we were in XANADU. Even though she looks like she's my age, I know she's a lot younger mentally._

"_Hey, don't cry, for me?" I asked Natalie while hugging her  
>"How can I not?" Natalie asked me as she kept crying<em>

"_I'm here for you." I said as I kissed her on the forehead_

_Natalie looked shocked as she slowly stopped crying, but I knew she was still feeling down without her father around._

"_Your father might come back so please, have hope, for me?" I asked her while stroking her hair_

"_I don't know if he will." Natalie said sadly_

_I kept stroking Natalie's hair before I made some apple juice for her to drink which I put in a box for her to drink from._

"_Here, drink this." I said as I handed her the box of apple juice_

"_Thank you." Natalie said before she drank some of the apple juice before she looked surprised. It must've been at how good it tasted._

"_Do you like it?" I asked her_

"_Yes. I really do." Natalie told me_

"_How about this? I'll be your family. Do you like that idea?" I asked her_

"_My… family?" Natalie asked me_

"_I can be like a big brother to you if you be my little sister." I said_

"_Okay… big brother." Natalie said while smiling_

"_There's the smile." I said while giving Natalie a hug_

_*End Flashback*_

"So that's what happens when I saved you…" I said while trailing off

"Yeah." Naomi's parallel self said

"Where I'm from if I didn't save you... your father sends you back to our own world to protect you since you held the dimensional keys in your memories which would free XANA from the supercomputer along with half of the keys Aelita holds but also, you would have had a boyfriend by the name Matthew but then he breaks your heart when he kisses your best friend but then soon after the Forest sector gets wiped out... you would start dating me..." I said

"It doesn't happen here. If anything, I see you more as a brother." Naomi's parallel self said

"I can see that but if I may ask... what happens to Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Sia, Rina and Taios in this timeline?" I asked them

"If I had to guess, same as your timeline, except… except XANA's gone for good. My father… he sacrificed himself to save us all." Naomi's parallel self said while looking down

"Ever since then, I've been her only family." my parallel self said as he held Naomi's parallel self close to him, which got her to smile

"You and Aelita you mean. Remember, she's your sister, making her mine too." Naomi's parallel self reminded my parallel self

"You know what I mean sis." my parallel self said

"I know how you feel to be honest…" I said sadly while looking at the turned off supercomputer

"You miss her, don't you? Your Naomi." Naomi's parallel self asked me

"That and… the only family I had was Aelita's since my parallel self knows that tragic event that changed our lives before I… I mean we came to Lyoko with Franz and Aelita." I said

"That was hard for you both to bear." Naomi's parallel self told me

"Yeah but there's a slight difference in this timeline and the one I came from... where I'm from... not only is XANA still alive but he's using the Scyphozoa to awaken Zaxita..." I said

"And let me guess, your dark side?" Naomi's parallel self asked me

"Yeah... XANA doesn't know that if he's ever released... he'll destroy everything... friend and foe alike... even if it's in love... he doesn't care who gets hurt... plus... where I'm from... I'm more like a brother to Aelita then as an adopted brother which is exactly great in a way... but... Jeremy doesn't care if Aelita and I know if Franz is still alive where I'm from... he wanted Aelita and I to think how my timeline Naomi and him thinks for the future…" I said while trying not to cry

"That's just wrong." Naomi's parallel self said

"H… He doesn't care at all… and this was my timeline Jeremy." I said before I cried before I felt my parallel self rub me on the back before I continued saying:

"He hurt me and Aelita to where she and I went to Lyoko without Jeremy knowing..."

"I would've done the same." My parallel self said to me

"I wonder how my Naomi, who is my girlfriend is doing." I asked out loud

_Naomi's POV_

"What do you mean he's gone?" Odd asked

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said he's gone! Bye-bye. Sayonara. Arrivederci!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Do you think that was XANA's attack?" asked Yumi

"It must've been." I said in worry

"He should have returned when I deactivated the tower." Aelita said

"Caleb… where are you?" I asked in worry

"Wait a minute... you said Naxita was a part of Naomi, right?" Ulrich asked Taios

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Taios asked him

"Well... just a theory but... what if... XANA did send Caleb back in time to where Naxita was going to be released but he changed history by saving you, Naomi." Ulrich said

"Then, maybe he's somewhere where the timeline has changed." I said

"That or he gets sent to a parallel timeline that has to do with the changes." said Ulrich

"Then… I hope he's okay." I said in worry

_Caleb's POV_

_My parallel self and Naomi's parallel self just turned the supercomputer back on to help send me back home. I just hope I can get sent back home._

"The only way I could go back home is if I make sure to have Naxita be released..." I trailed off, looking away since I didn't want to make it happen

"I know it's hard." Naomi's parallel self said while putting her hand on my shoulder

"This place seems happier without XANA… And I don't want to leave it… plus… the way I got sent back in time was because of XANA's latest attack where I came from but in this timeline... he's gone." I sadly said

"But you're Naomi misses you. Don't you want to be with her?" Naomi's parallel self asked me

"Yeah but… how do we make a new time travel since XANA's gone." I said

"If Lyoko was what brought you here, then… maybe Lyoko is your way home." Naomi's parallel self said

"What do you mean?" I asked

_Naomi's POV_

"What big change could happen if Caleb did save you from the Scyphozoa years ago, Naomi?" Yumi asked me

"I'd… probably see him like a brother or something." I said

"You... see Caleb as a big brother... I don't believe it." Odd said

"Want me to tell them what Yolanda gave you?" I asked Odd

"What did she give you Odd?" Yumi asked

"Chinese mosquito medicine." I said

_That got everyone laughing except for Odd._

"Okay... say you did see Caleb as a big brother if he did save you from the Scyphozoa years ago, what else could have changed?" Ulrich asked

"Maybe... Naomi's father tricks XANA into destroying himself with her father sacrificing himself instead of me dying?" Aelita then asked

"Maybe." I said

"True…" Sia trailed off before Caleb's signal appeared on the mountain sector

"Jeremy… Is that…" Rina started to say, looking at the computer screen

"It is! Caleb!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Bring him home!" Yumi exclaimed

"I'm trying!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I'll go to Lyoko." Aelita said

"Me too." I said

"Thanks." said Aelita

"No problem." I said

_After a couple of minutes, we were all in the Hermitage, waiting for Caleb to wake up. I was holding his hand, just hoping he would wake up. After of a couple more minutes, Caleb soon woke up._

"How long was I gone for?" Caleb asked

"Not sure. About an hour I guess." I said

"I missed you but it feels like 11 years that I've been gone for." Caleb said

"How?" I asked him

"You guys might be shocked but... you know XANA's attack?" Caleb asked us

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked

"I went back to where Naxita was going to be released." said Caleb

"So, you changed things, didn't you?" I asked

_Caleb just nodded his head._

"What did you change?" I asked

"I… uh… kinda saved you from the Scyphozoa years ago…" Caleb admitted

"And it changed how I see you, relationship wise?" I asked

"Yeah…" Caleb trailed off

"How?" I asked

"Long story…" Caleb said

"I have time." I told him

"We all have time." Odd said

"Very well but it might shock all of you…" Caleb trailed off

"Like I said, there's time." I told him

"Try us." Yumi said

"You asked for it... so after I saved Naomi from the Scyphozoa she and I hid in XANADU where I was trying to cheer her up since her father left her trapped on Lyoko and well... basically I became her big brother but things are kept the same in the parallel timeline I'm telling you right now. Everything is the same with you discovering the supercomputer Jeremy just... the only minor difference is... Naomi's father sacrifices himself to trick XANA into destroying himself instead of Aelita dying..." Caleb admitted

"He sacrificed himself… he became a hero…" I trailed off sadly

"But… after he did…. you only had Aelita and I left as your family…" Caleb said

"Which is fine. To be honest, if you were my only family left, I wouldn't mind." I told him while smiling

"That's what we were just talking about in the lab as a what if scenario to if he saved you, Naomi." Odd said

"So true." I said

"Or do you want me to bring up about you being a girl, Odd?" Aelita asked

"Hey!" Odd exclaimed, which earned a good laugh from us

"The only thing was... my parallel self was the only family you had in the parallel timeline I came to and... to be honest... my parallel looked happy taking care of you as your big brother..." Caleb said while smiling a bit

"I wouldn't I have minded. It means being with you." I told him

"Your parallel self was happy since she had my parallel self to take care since she was a sister to my parallel self... plus... they never heard of Naxita because of me saving your parallel self, babe." Caleb said

"That's one good thing." I said

"The best part, you still have your father in the parallel timeline, Taios but... coming back here was tricky but babe, our parallel selves were pretty ticked when I told them about what Einstein said about the future thing." Caleb said while smirking at Einstein

"You're still mad at me about that?" Jeremy asked us

"Yeah." Aelita and I said in unison

"In any case, let's all call it a night." I said

"But both of our parallel selves cares about my and Aelita's feelings but when I saw your parallel self, Yumi... well... it was strange seeing you with William." Caleb said

"Seriously?" asked Ulrich

"But to make it more stranger…. Sissi was as smart as Einstein and was a whole lot nicer and she was dating you, Ulrich." Caleb said

_Now that was funny!_

"But how I got back is for another time." Caleb said

_We all laughed since it was great to have my boyfriend back._

_**Detroid: Well, hope you enjoyed a parallel timeline to what happened so far in Code: Heart**_

_**sakuraphoenix: You can say that again my adorable Raichu**_

_**Detroid: *blushes* Anyway, please, be sure to check out my Frozen fanfic and the sequel to it since it will be a double update to it. I'm Detroid…**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix. Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now**_

_**Detroid: Chao!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Bye!**_


End file.
